Guess How Much I Love You
by Eureka234
Summary: Syaoran and the gang return to Clow Kingdom for the first time since their departure. A passionate reuniting awaits. WARNING: Story contains content of an adult/erotic nature! KuroFai and Sakura/Syaoran.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles or any of the characters. They all belong to CLAMP. This fanfiction has some erotic sections in it, so be warned! For those who like that sort of thing, please enjoy! :) **

* * *

Sakura ran down the corridor of the Clow Kingdom, skidding to a halt at Toya's feet.

"Brother, brother! I think Syaoran might be coming back today! I had a dream about him. They are getting clearer and clearer and I have a great feeling about it"

"Sure he is, squirt" Toya poked Sakura's face. "To be honest, I'm not sure he will. If you've had this dream every night, perhaps this is just another time when it will pass without him returning"

"But he has to come back! He has to" Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes "You don't understand, he promised. I hate waiting!"

She launched herself in Toya's arms, pretending, even for a moment, he was Syaoran "I feel so lonely all the time. I mean, I can go hang out with people in the town, but it's not the same. I still always wonder in the back of my mind- what if he doesn't ever come back?"

"What's all the tears for, Sakura-chan?" Yukito arrived on the scene, carrying some papers with him like usual.

"Sakura thinks Syaoran may be coming back today…again" Toya sighed, "She goes on about it so often I sometimes wonder if she's losing her mind"

"I already lost my mind" Sakura sighed "We've been through so much, my mind has been split and morphed so many times, it's hard to say if I even have a mind at all"

"Hush now, Sakura-chan" Yukito joined the hug, "If you say your dreams are getting more vivid, it is a sure sign that he may be getting close to returning, at least. Don't give up hope just yet"

"Thank you"

While Syaoran had been gone, life hadn't been the same. Sakura had learnt to adapt her life with an empty space, but for so long she had thought the gap would close. Sakura had tried to do more work around the castle, in order to make herself useful- and Yukito had taught her everything he knew. Sakura was very grateful for him sacrificing up his time, and making her an assistant of sorts. She was very lucky.

Sakura ate dinner slowly, constantly praying in her head "Today will be the day, certainly… Syaoran will come, he must". Even though her food was prepared for royalty, she didn't feel like royalty at all, without a prince. She was just a lonely, isolated nobody.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Yukito asked, "You've hardly touched your steak"

Sakura sighed, "It's nothing. Don't worry about me!"

There was that line again: Don't worry about me. Right now, all Sakura wanted is for people to worry about her, she wanted someone to know her anguish, the overwhelming sadness trapped inside her- was that selfish? Sakura kept quiet until she knew.

* * *

_Tomorrow, he will come._ Sakura told herself. She tucked herself into bed, cuddling the pillow next to her. He would have to come, someday. Sakura started to cry. She remembered Syaoran's warmth in her dreams, how kind and polite he was, the happiness twinkling in his eyes. Yet, that was only when she was asleep. Maybe she should just sleep all the time.

"Sakura?" a voice appeared from behind her, a very familiar voice.

_Syaoran_, Sakura cuddled her pillow tighter, she must be getting close to falling asleep. That was the only time she became deluded with thoughts of Syaoran or heard his voice so clearly.

"Sakura, why are you crying?"

Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and screamed.

"Shhh!" Syaoran covered her mouth "I can only stay for a day or two"

Sakura's eyes widened. Syaoran's face looked like it had been burned on one side. He had his eye patch back, and his hand was sizzled red.

"What happened to you?" she whispered. Syaoran frowned.

"You were right, the journey was dangerous" Syaoran sighed, "Some people just don't know how to take a joke"

"Hello, Princess!" came a voice. Sakura looked over. Fai was there; some of his hair had been burnt off.

"Quiet, quiet, Sakura wants to see Syaoran!" called Mokona. Syaoran sighed.

"I would like to, but I understand that everyone wants to see Sakura"

* * *

Sakura shared stories with the gang, like old times, when she couldn't remember what had occurred. Their adventures were more incredible than the ones they'd already have, at least world to world. Fai laughed.

"So yes, we will leave you too alone. You know what to do, Syaoran"

Fai winked. Syaoran rolled his eyes and waved everyone out. Kurogane's disgruntled voice could be heard.

"Jeez, you know how to cause a scene, Wizard"

* * *

Syaoran gestured to the bed "May I? I'm sorry I hadn't organized alternate accommodation"

"Don't worry, it's alright" Sakura moved aside, allowing enough room for two to rest in "You must be tired"

"I didn't anticipate how lonely it would be without you" Syaoran sighed, and he grabbed Sakura's hand "Did you have that problem too?"

"Yes! I missed you so much, I think if anyone saw how much I thought of you they would have suggested I see a Doctor"

"Haha, oh Sakura" Syaoran ran a hand down her face "I had forgotten how soft and beautiful you are"Sakura smiled "I really want to make the most of this night"

"Me too" Syaoran smiled "I love you, Sakura"

* * *

In another room, similar discussions were supplied.

"So Fai…""

Kurogane and Fai were sleeping on the floor. Mokona was already asleep.

"Why do you still travel with the kid and me when you have other things you want to do in your life?"  
Fai smiled. He climbed out of his sleeping bag and over to Kurogane.

"The only person I want to be with, is you, my friend"

"What? Since when were we friends?" Kurogane protested.

"Haha, you're funny Kuro-pu. We have travelled together for a long time, and I can't believe you still don't consider me a friend"

"'m joking" Kurogane became serious "You're more than a friend, but I'm not sure what to call you"

"That's an interesting dilemma, isn't it?" Fai grinned, then his emotion disappeared. "Do you want to know what I think?"

"Do I have a choice?" said Kurogane.

"Not really" Fai admitted. He paused "I've always wanted to make you feel loved, Kurogane"

He climbed on top of his friend, on all fours, so they were facing each other.

"What makes you think I don't already feel loved?"

"By your face" Fai poked Kurogane on the nose "I've always watch how serious you are, it can only be from loneliness. It's why I'm so serene half the time. Or rather, should I say… you're the reason I don't feel lonely anymore"

"Is that really true?" Kurogane asked. Fai smiled.

"Would you like to see how serious I am?"

"Ha, like you'd really prove it"

Fai moved closer to Kurogane's face "Don't make me do it, Kuro-pu"

"Do what?"

Fai poked his tongue out playfully "This"

Fai forced his mouth on Kurogane's, pulling him up closer by his Kimono. Fai's mouth was soft, gentle, yet his passion was intense. Kurogane got lost in the sensation, failing to comprehend it. Why did this feel so good?

"You want it too, don't you?" Fai whispered in Kurogane's ear "I know you want something from me"

Kurogane couldn't stop blushing; his blood was boiling to the brim.

"You-you have no dignity! We're too different, it can't be like this"

"Why not? What is it that scares you?"

Fai dropped his voice lower as his breath entered Kurogane's ear.

"Is it because you're scared of how far I would go?"

"I'm scared of …I think I'm scared of losing you, and being hurt if I get too close. I don't want to lose anyone else. Happy now?"

"Oh, yes I am!" Fai grinned, and he rocked his hips on Kurogane's playfully "Don't we make the best couple?"

"In your dreams"

From the other room, a loud moan could be heard, than giggling.

"No Syaoran, stop that!"

"You started it!"

Fai and Kurogane put a hand on the others mouth, trying not to burst out laughing.

"They're having fun" Kurogane mumbled. Fai grinned ear to ear.

"Yes, but we could have fun too, if you wanted"

Fai raised his voice "OH YES! GIVE ME MORE! HARDER"

"Shut up!" Kurogane hit Fai in the face, but Fai was too busy laughing. "What would the kid and the princess think if they heard us doing it?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" Fai asked. Kurogane pondered.

"I think they would want to compete with us, but most of all, I think they would be pleased we were happy"

"I think so too"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other room…

"What is that noise?" Sakura asked. She was stripped naked; her hair sticking to her sweaty face. "Are Fai and Kurogane in love?"

Syaoran was kissing her down her belly, getting closer to the opening between her legs.

"I think I've known it for a long time now. I mean, those two are always together. It's kind of hard not to"

Syaoran could remember what Sakura liked based on their past memories – when they had been husband and wife. Since the clone's memories combined with his, he had a new set of skills that he would not have known from anyone else. He opened his mouth, prepared to use his tongue in more ways than one.

A scream came from the other room.

* * *

"Stop faking it!" Kurogane hit Fai again. Their roles had been reversed. In order to shut Fai up, Kurogane had rolled Fai on his stomach, so he could push Fai's face into the pillow. Kurogane was sitting on top of him. Fai laughed.

"But I just love how dominating you are. It makes me want you even more"

Kurogane pushed Fai's head down into the pillow again "You disgust me"

* * *

Sakura's hands closed into fists, as she tried to stifle a moan.

"Syaoran, I can't take it anymore. I need to have more of you"

Syaoran's head rose from between Sakura's legs, a shrewd, shiny smile across his lips. "I thought you might be"

* * *

Fai and Kurogane were now standing, looking each other straight in the eye.

"What do you think they're doing?" Kurogane asked, as more moans came from the other room. Fai flicked his hair.

"I don't see why it matters. Now, should I show you mine first?"

"How about we both do it, with our eyes shut?" Kurogane asked.

"With our eyes shut? That's no fun"

Fai smiled, and observing the crude expression on Kurogane's face, started to remove his robe. Kurogane went red as he observed the skinny, pale torso that was Fai's. Fai started to take off his pants.

"Gosh, it's cold out here, isn't it?"

"You got that right"

Taking a deep breath, Kurogane shut his eyes and started to undress himself as well.

* * *

Sakura watched with wide eyes as Syaoran undressed himself, ever so slowly, to tease her. She had seen him naked before in the clone's memories, but this was the first time she was seeing Syaoran for herself. His skin was scarred and scratched, however, it was muscular, and toned. Sakura ran a finger down his stomach.

"What if I bear a child?" Sakura asked. Syaoran stared at her.

"Is that something you want?"

Sakura sighed, "I just want to be with you"

Syaoran paused "Do you think we could trade an unborn human's life, for me to stay with you?"

"I hope so. I know it's selfish, but I don't want to raise a child without you. I'll be so lonely, and life would be so hard on him"

Syaoran raised Sakura's legs, and prodded a finger inside her.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Fai and Kurogane held each other closely, Kurogane was too afraid to look down, although he could feel Fai's contours head to toe. Fai giggled.

"At least this way we're not so cold"

"How can you look at me like this? Don't you find it strange"

"Oh Kuro-pu, you are such a virgin"

"Shush!"

"if that's the case" Fai kissed Kurogane on the nose "You won't have to look"

"Huh?"

Kurogane watched as Fai winked, and got down on his knees.

"You have nothing to worry about"

* * *

Syaoran held tighter to Sakura, preparing himself for another thrust. It is difficult to explain the relief one gets from a lustful dream coming true. "Oh god"

"I know, it's ok" Sakura kissed Syaoran all that she could reach "Don't leave me alone"

"I won't, I promise. I'll find a way to make it work, even if I have to kill an unborn child, but for that to happen…"  
"Yes, it could be a million chances to one, but it will be ok"

Tears filled Sakura's eyes as she remembered all the times she had so wanted to be in Syaoran's arms, but couldn't. A rush of pleasure filled her, heart wrenching pleasure. She closed her eyes, as the thrusting grew more intense.

"I believe in you, Syaoran" she kissed him "I love you"

* * *

Kurogane was also struggling to keep quiet. Fai was clearly not new at this, although, Kurogane had trouble thinking of where he could have leant the skills. He grabbed Fai's head, and pulled at his hair.

"You're… an idiot" he murmured.

Fai slapped Kurogane's hand off; hit the back of both his knees, causing Kurogane to fall onto the ground.

"OW!"

"You're mine now" Fai grinned, and for once, Kurogane was afraid of how far Fai was willing to go. His eyes were blazing of something more than lust, or passion, but a need. It was clear he was not going to stop until he had his desires fulfilled.

_Why did I agree to this,_ Kurogane wondered. _God knows how Mokona sleeps so much._

* * *

"Sakura-chan!'

Syaoran felt tears dripping down his face, as he started to shake all over. The deed was done. He fell onto Sakura's chest, breathing heavily, but relaxed. Sakura ran her fingers through Syaoran's hair, smelling his sweat, enjoying how close they were. Syaoran started to cry.

"Sorry, Sakura, I am so happy. I am so happy I'm crying, that doesn't make much sense, does it?"

"No, it does" Sakura smiled "You don't have to be ashamed of crying in front of me"

"It's so out of character for me" Syaoran grinned, wiping his eyes "But I just love you so much. Let's hope by the time we leave I can figure out a way to perhaps sacrifice a life, for us to stay together, if it comes to that."

They shared a kiss, so soft yet meaningful: a promise to stay together.

* * *

Mokona stirred. _What are all these strange noises come from? _She thought

"Shut up!"

"What's wrong, Kuro-pu? Not having fun?"

"We have to hide. Mokona's awake"

"What are you two talking about?" Mokona asked, she started to turn around.

"NO Mokona! Don't do it!" Fai and Kurogane bellowed.

Mokona turned around, only to see Fai and Kurogane tangled in what looked like a game of Twister, but covered lazily with a sleeping bag.

"What are you guys doing?" Mokona asked "Can I play?"

"No, go to bed you stupid furrball!" Kurogane retorted. Fai sighed.

"As much joy it gives me to toy with people, it wouldn't be fair on little Mokona. Go back to sleep, please?"

"Ok, Fai!" Mokona exclaimed, and she turned to the other side, and closed her eyes.

Kurogane sighed, "I think that's enough for one night"

"Aww… ok Kurogane" Fai kissed Kurogane again "I suppose there's always every other night"


End file.
